Hair tools are known that can both comb and cut hair. Generally, such hair tools include comb teeth for combing hair in a conventional manner. The hair tools also include a razor for cutting hair. Despite their usefulness, conventional hair tools are typically difficult and expensive to manufacture, and can be unsafe for end users.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide improved hair cutting combs.